Damian McGinty
Damian Joseph McGinty Jr. (September 9, 1992) is one of the two winners of the Glee spin-off The Glee Project in which young hopefuls compete for a spot on Glee. His hometown is Derry, Northern Ireland. His parents thought it would be a good idea for him to sing karaoke at a local pub. After he sang someone said he should try out for Celtic Thunder. After going through the audition process, he finally made it. He has been touring with the Irish vocal group, Celtic Thunder, since age 14. He will play the character Rory on the third season of Glee. His first appearance will be in 3x04. He, along with Samuel Larsen, won the 7-episode arc on the Glee Project, while Lindsay and Alex received two episodes. Trivia *Won his first singing competition at the age of 5. *Joined the popular Irish singing group "Celtic Thunder" at the age of 14. *He is the youngest member of "Celtic Thunder". *He is the youngest contestant on the show (September 9th, 1992), with the second being Alex Newell (August 20th, 1992). *Damian's favorite color is red. *Damian has had trouble acquiring a U.S. visa to work for the Glee Project and almost had to drop out of the competition. However, his visa pulled through last minute and he was able to be a part of the final 12. *His audition song was "Lean On Me." *His voice type is a bass-baritone, a unique voice type among the final 12. *Damian enjoys eating Thai food, which he recently discovered and loved, and sushi, which he ate for the first time while on tour with Celtic Thunder. *His favorite drink is a Caramel Macchiato and a Caramel Frappuccino from Starbucks. *Favorite singers are Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra. *His favorite bands include Coldplay and Journey. *His musical role model is Paul McCartney and Gary Barlow from the UK band "Take That." *The movie "The Hangover" is his favorite movie. *Damian has been learning guitar for the last two years, but isn't sure if he can play well yet. *His favorite breakfast is yogurt and fruit. *He is a fan of the UK hit show "The X Factor"and is a fan of Jedward, an Irish act originating from the show. However, he was inelligible to audition for "The X Factor" due to his recording contract with Celtic Thunder. He is however, elligible to audition for The Glee Project with a recording contract. *His "Irish" rap has been very popular among many members of the cast, including McKynleigh Abraham and Lindsay Pearce who seem to be able to recite the rap on their own. *He once had a girlfriend, Jenna, for three years but when faced with choosing her or his career, decided to pick his career. This caused him to pick "Numb" as his vulnerability because he feels as though he is just going through life (Vulnerability). The two are rumored to be together again due to tweets exchanged between them and Lindsay's assertion that Damian does in fact have a "girl," who is not her. *His favorite school subjects are physics and writing. *His favorite characters on Glee are Artie, Quinn, and Sue. *He loves football (soccer). *His favorite TV shows are Lost and Glee. *If he wasn't a performer, he stated that he would most likely be an accountant. *Originally chosen to be eliminated in Sexuality, but Cameron Mitchell's decision to withdraw saved him for another week. *It has been stated several times that he is best friends with Cameron. *He and Cameron have a webshow together called CDTV with videos found in both his and Cameron's youtube channels. His rap Do You Know Whatta Mean? ''was performed by the two, with Cameron beatboxing, in Damian's first video. *According to his Episode 7 blog, Lindsay seems to be easily annoyed by Damian. However, they usually make up very quickly when Damian gives Lindsay fruit snacks and Lindsay makes him tea. *Ironically, Damian is a very big soccer fan and Lindsay Pearce's brother, Heath Pearce, is a famous American soccer player. *This clip of Damian at the Glee concert in Dublin was featured in Glee 3D. This is further supported when Damian states that he was in the movie. (Source) *It was portrayed on the show that Hannah had a secret crush on Damian. *Has always wanted to meet former "The X Factor" UK and USA judge Cheryl Cole because she is "the most beautiful woman in the world," according to Damian. *These artists would be seen on his iPod: Adele, The Beatles, Bobby Darin, Coldplay, David Gray, Dean Martin, Elvis, Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble. *Damian has never eaten a banana in his life. *"Every Breath You Take" by The Police is his favorite song. *Has always wanted to go to Australia. *His first concert was to see Lenny Kravitz. *Damian's favorite vacation spot is Marbella, Spain. *Prior to the show, Damian has never had a singing lesson. However, currently, he is enrolled at North Western Regional College majoring in preforming arts. *On his first time on the bottom 3, instead of singing "I wish that I had Jessie's girl", he sang "I wish that I was Jessie's girl". *He won The Glee Project along with co-star Samuel Larsen. They both will guest star in 7 episodes of the third season, of Glee. *Damian has had to resign from Celtic Thunder due to the commitment of starring in Glee. He described the parting as "bittersweet". (Source ) *Damian is the only of the four final contenders that never have won a homework assingment. *Along with Alex, he is the contestant who perfomed for Ryan Murphy most times. In fact, he performed for Ryan the first week, and was going to be eliminated in "Sexuality". *He, along with Samuel Larsen, Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell, is the only contender to be present in every episode of The Glee Project. *Damian's mother, Joanne said that Damian will "will be making his debut in the show in week three of the new series.” It is assumed that by Episode 3 until Episode 9, Damian will appear on Glee. (Source: *His name on Glee will be Rory and will be an exchange student living with Brittany's family. Apparently Santana is decidedly not pleased about this. (Source) *http://www.derryjournal.com/news/local/glee_dream_comes_true_for_damian_1_2989361) *A feature predicting his win on TGP was the highest-rated article ever for the industry blog welovesoaps.com, garnering tens of thousands of views. (Source) *Had a goldfish named Rufus which died on Sept. 5. (Source) *Goes to Mass. (Source) *His celebrity crush is Selena Gomez. *He misses Ireland because of his family and friends, but he does love LA. *His favorite song is Set Fire to the Rain and his favorite artist is Taylor Swift. *Had never heard of Jessie's Girl even though it was sung by Finn in Hell-O. Partners on the Glee Project *'Hannah (Pairability) *'Matheus '(Pairability) *Lindsay (Sexuality) Songs Solos *Lean On Me (Audition Song ) *Jessie's Girl (Individuality) *Are You Lonesome Tonight (Vulnerability) *Danny Boy (Sexuality) *I've Gotta Be Me (Generosity) *Beyond The Sea (Glee-ality) Duets *Need You Now (Hannah) (Pairability) *Lady Is A Tramp (Matheus) (Pairability) *These Boots Are Made For Walkin (Matheus) (Pairability) *Haven't Met You Yet (Cameron) (Glee-ality) Solos (In a group number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean on Me (Generosity) *SING (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believin' (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Jessie's Girl thumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Are You Lonesome Tonight thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Lady Is A Trampthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - These Boots Are Made For Walkin Gallery Tumblr lnw1riuV2d1qjdfeqo1 500.gif|Click on the picture Tumblr lo1on0eAUr1qh95bjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnlzicTFhz1qm5m6no1 400.jpg Tumblr lnljrzi2OG1qh7zujo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnjf60rp9w1qb2esk.gif Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr ln0ekkLr5x1qlzw54o1 500.jpg Omg-his-eyes-damian-mcginty-23542291-467-325.png Damian-McGinty-damian-mcginty-16379483-318-320.jpg DAMIAN.jpg Boots.jpg Damian2.jpg Excited-much-about-the-GLEE-Project-NAHHHHHH-ye-think-damian-mcginty-21780590-814-1088.jpg Tumblr ln6lehruWq1qag3pto1 500.gif tumblr_ln5wrkNXN41qjdfeqo1_500.gif tumblr_lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1_500.gif 2945759.jpg|Younger Damian GIFs-damian-mcginty-23008472-430-243.gif Damian-lindsey-the-glee-project.gif Tumblr loyz2obydj1qfxc1j.gif Tumblr loucnapEjq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lok6s7ykIV1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lp9gq6DZbJ1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lojp15FAcG1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr loghym3v0M1qlfod4o1 500.gif Tumblr loc571fiXz1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5fstrS5M1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnwrl4QiHY1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnmhtmsg4j1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnmdtnYi1B1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnkrosmKeT1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnkbgu1LGX1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnhfeoOMfj1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo6xprxf2I1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lnfmzxyTmJ1qcpth4o1 500.gif Tumblr lnbacqgvaE1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr ln20ubnfYd1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnh7wipGdh1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lp9ts4scPq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Damian's progress '''IN The contender was called back. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender was at risk of being eliminated. WON The contender won the competition, and got a 7 episode arc. Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Cast Category:The Glee Project Winner